fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Uriah Maximillian
Summary Uriah Maximillian, also known as The Truth is an antagonist of the Black Pillars. He is a member of Novum Dei, a group of powerful Hallows with unknown objectives who travel the world. His civilian identity is that of a priest in an unknown country in Europe. Appearance Like the image, except without the glasses. Personality Uriah's outwards personality is a kind and helpful priest. However, his true personality is very different. Uriah revels in the sins of others. It brings him great joy to listen to people confess their sins to him, and even greater joy to manipulate them into further sin with carefully targeted words to provoke them. He is also abusive to his foster daughter, physically and mentally. He is very humble in his lifestyle, only buying enough to live on and nothing more. He has a twisted almost-friendship with Anthony due to their shared religious beliefs. He is a compulsive liar who wishes that he could tell the truth, which is the foundation of his Authority. Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Evil Name: Uriah Maximillian, The Truth, Veritas, Novum Dei #6 Origin: The Black Pillars Gender: '''Male '''Age: Unknown, appears in his mid-30s Classification: Human, Hallow Date of Birth: Unknown Birthplace: A country in Europe Weight: 60kg (very thin) Height:: 170cm when hunched over, 180 when standing straight Likes: Listening to confessions, pushing people into doing worse things Dislikes: Self-indulgence and extravagance (for this reason, he does not get along with Damian Andreas) Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: Grey (has premature grey hair) Hobbies: None notable Values: Humility, accepting one's sin Martial Status: Single Status: Alive Affiliation: Novum Dei Combat Statistics Tier: Likely 9-A, varies with Truth Manipulation Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Low-Godly, can regenerate as long as his will is not broken, can restore himself from non-directly-damaging effects such as petrification and conceptual manipulation), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3 and 4), Enhanced Senses, Absorption (non-combat applicable, can absorb Aether from the environment around him or directly from the Zeroth itself to grow stronger), likely Extrasensory Perception (his Sight allows him to see "truth and lies", allowing him to automatically know if someone is lying to him, as well as see through illusions and see into people's hearts to understand them), Reality Warping, Concept Manipulation and Law Manipulation (his Authority warps the laws and concepts of reality, overpowering Alaya in its area of effect to make his powers possible) that allows for Truth Manipulation, which itself allows for effects such as Invulnerability (made it true that he is unable to be harmed), Reactive Power Level (can make it true that he is stronger or faster than his opponent), Mind Manipulation (can implant truths in others, such as making it true that a person must kill himself or others, or destroy their self-confidence), Existence Erasure (can erase others by creating a Truth that they do not exist), Statistics Amplification (made it true that he was strong enough to lift a mountain), and many more (by saying something with his Authority activated, he can make it true), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (with an aspect of his ability), Innate Hallow Resistances 'Attack Potency: Likely Small Building level (does not physically fight much, but should be comparable to other members of Novum Dei), Varies 'with Truth Manipulation (can create a Truth that his strength is above that of his opponents, by saying he is strong enough to do something, he becomes as strong as he says he is) 'Speed: Hypersonic (comparable in speed to other members of Novum Dei and Pro), Varies with Truth Manipulation''' (can create a Truth that he is always faster than his opponent) '''Lifting Strength: Superhuman, Varies with Truth Manipulation Striking Strength: Small Building Class, Varies with Truth Manipulation Durability: Likely Small Building level, Varies with Truth Manipulation, invulnerability and regeneration make him difficult to kill Stamina: Physically extremely high. However, his Authority is pushed against quite heavily by Alaya, with it becoming harder to maintain existing Truths and create new Truths the more Truths in existence (and the more contradictory they are to the reality), meaning he can be mentally exhausted and become unable to use his powers if he overuses them. The current limit to the amount of Truths he has shown the ability to simultaneously maintain are 16 simultaneous Truths. Range: Tens of metres with Authority (can affect anything in an almost 100m radius around him) Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Quite high. Very manipulative, able to manipulate people he has never met before into doing actions against their better judgement after only listening to their confessions. Can recite complex Bible verses with ease. Weaknesses: Does not typically use his ranged abilities, as they are far more tiring than contact-based abilities, and typically leave him lying on the ground exhaused, only using them as a last resort. Truths he instils in someone via speech are far more easily resistable than Truths instilled in others via contact. Cannot use his Authority if he is unable to speak. Use of too many truths at once exhausts him. Anything he says while his Authority is active becomes true, meaning he can potentially be tricked into saying something detrimental to him. His Truths are only as true as he says them, meaning it is possible to do something other than what he intends, or get around his existing Truths by interpreting them in a different way (e.g. if he tells someone "you must kill your friends", they can ignore the statement for a time as he has not specifically said to do it immediately, and could interpret the statement to mean a metaphorical death). 'Notable Attacks/Techniques:' Authority: The special power of an Anomaly. Higher Authority grants the Anomaly a higher precedence in reality, allowing them to resist or outright ignore anything with a lower precedence, including things such as the laws of physics and gravity, and the durability of enemies. Authority allows the user to act on all levels of reality, allowing them to damage the abstract Phantasms, and even the basic Authority of a Hallow can interfere with the Authority of Humanity, allowing them to interfere with the restoration of Phantasms, slowing down their reincarnation and causing them to come back incomplete, eventually killing them permanently . Additionally, all Anomalies have a personal Authority that is unique to them, gained from their desires, beliefs and emotions, allowing them to warp reality and its laws, information and concepts around them to achieve a specific effect. * The Authority of Truth: Uriah's personal Authority allows him to manipulate "Truth". Any statement he says while his Authority is active becomes true, or if it cannot literally become true, the person he is trying to affect perceive it as true. For example, if Uriah stated "you are a corpse" to a person, that person would instantly die. However, if he said "your friends are trying to kill you", but the person's friends were not in range, they would not try to kill them (as Uriah is not affecting those friends), but the person would believe the statement to be completely true. However, Uriah needs to specify what he is referring to - i.e. he needs to use some form of address towards the person he is talking to, such as their name. Notable "Truths" that Uriah has used include: *"I cannot be harmed" - renders Uriah's body impossible to physically damage. Not even a single atom of his flesh can move a single Planck length from where it is in response to a physical attack. Regardless of the force behind them, all weapons will bounce off. Natural biological processes are largely unaffected, allowing him to still move around naturally - however, biological processes such as muscle use wear and tear is also negated. This Truth was beaten by a method that did not count as physically damaging him - simply cutting through the space he occupied rather than attempting to cut Uriah himself. **"My flesh shall not be parted" - another of Uriah's attempts at making himself invulnerable, this Truth renders his flesh unable to be cut open, even by durability ignoring abilities such as Spatial Manipulation. However, this Truth still allows him to be bruised and damaged by blunt force attacks that do not cut him. However, this ability also spelt Uriah's downfall - as his lips pressed together with the final word of this statement, the flesh of his lips would not be parted, effectively muting him. Uriah was unaware he was unable to open his mouth until he tried to speak to use his ability to protect himself, and though he was able to release his power and allow himself to speak again, it was too late to protect himself from the attack. *"My thoughts are my own and no other's" - renders Uriah's mind impervious to having his thoughts altered, in addition to removing implanted thoughts. This ability temporarily threw off even the mind altering powers of the fragment of Deus's mind, though Deus's superior power quickly reasserted itself. *"You must kill yourself now" - forces the person to immediately kill themselves. This is not merely mind hax - it has become an absolute truth, the reality of that person's entire being, that they must immediately commit suicide. *"You must kill them" - plants a Truth in the person's mind that they must kill someone. In Uriah's first appearance, he used this against a man seeking confession for jealousy over another man's wife to convince him to kill the wife and husband. This was stated it would not make the man immediately go out and kill them without any other thought, but it would keep the murder in his mind, forcing him to start planning out the murder and eventually commit it. *"You are nothing"'' -'' depending on the person's interpretation of this statement, this can cause the person to either gain a cripplingly lack of self-confidence, or simply erase them outright. **"You do not exist" - Uriah switched to using this Truth for a more surefire method of erasing a person. *"You will die in three seconds" - causes the person to die in three seconds. The method of death changes, but the person will die, as it has become an absolute reality of their being that they will die in three seconds. A human mights simply suffer total organ shutdown in three seconds, while a Fantasy that lacks vital organs might simply shrivel up and die. Beings who lack the concept of death are unnaffected by this ability. *"I am faster than you" - causes Uriah to become faster than the opponent, no matter how fast they already are. However, if the opponent boosts their speed, they can become faster than Uriah once more, **"I am always faster than you" - same as above, but acts as a constant boost, making him faster of them regardless of by how much they boost their speed. *"I am stronger than you" - causes Uriah's physical strength to be boosted above that of his opponent. This only refers to force that can be measured in joules - he would not become able to bust a timeline if he used this Truth against a 2-C character. If the opponent becomes stronger through their own boosts, they can become stronger than Uriah **"I will always be stronger than you" - same as above, but acts as a constant boost, making him stronger than his opponent regardless of by how much they boost their strength. *"You cannot move" - Completely paralyses the target, making them unable to even breathe or their heart unable to beat. If Uriah is rendered unable to speak, he cannot use his Authority. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Black Pillar Characters Category:Monarch Laciel's Profiles Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Neutral Evil Category:Concept Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Law Users